


Aftermath

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, akificlets, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: Aftermath - Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Santana usually could deal. But the sky was orange now, burning out to red on the horizon. There wasn't an intact building anywhere she had been. Food and water were becoming rare commodities.

The smell of death was getting oppressive.

Santana climbed onto the roof an abandoned minivan and looked around. The streets were cracked and buckled, familiar landmarks out of place in the destruction.

They had to get out. There was nothing else here. "San?" someone called.

She dropped lightly back to the ground. "Yeah," she said, hiding her sniff. "Just..."

Brittany's hand found hers, and when Santana turned, Brittany kissed her. "It's okay," Brit said with her usual unfailing optimism. "We've got each other, and a map. That's all we need."

Santana glanced around on instinct, but none of the other survivors gave them a second glance. They were too busy following Hummel's dads instructions for getting gas out of abandoned cars.

Santana kissed Brittany back. "You're right, baby girl. Come on, let's show these twerps how we siphon gas in Lima Heights."

Hand in hand, they rejoined the group.


End file.
